A Hole Lot of Trouble
by Yogurt-Time
Summary: When Calem drops in on Sina and Dexio at the beach, an accident occurs, leaving Calem and Dexio alone together as Sina searches for a way to rescue them.


**Ohh, look at that, another one-shot. I kind of made this when I noticed there weren't enough silly M-rated fics that involved Calem and another boy. Pokemon X/Y has a lot of popular female characters, you see.**

**That and I thought Dexio was pretty cute. Even though Sina/Dexio may as well be a canon ship, I thought this would be interesting.**

* * *

><p>Kalosian summers were not known for being unbearably hot, so Sina and Dexio, Professor Sycamore's faithful laboratory assistants, were quite surprised one day when temperatures were unusually higher than normal… certainly too hot to get any work done in the lab.<p>

What Sina had wanted more than anything else on this hot summer's day was to cool off by swimming at the beach, and when she proposed the idea to the professor, he considered it a great idea and allowed her and Dexio, who had no objections to the idea, to make their way to Ambrette Town, a location close to the shores.

They had dressed appropriately for the occasion too; Sina felt bold enough to be out in the beach area of the town wearing only a white, string-tied bikini, while Dexio had been reluctantly cajoled by the girl into going in a tight-fitting blue speedo; the very same one that he had received from her as a present just a few months ago. While initially uncomfortable with the idea of wearing something so unconventional (that was the exact term he used to describe it), his qualms were put to rest when he saw that the spot she had chosen to stay was rather secluded; there was little chance that there would be a large crowd.

Once they were there, Dexio opened the bag he had brought and laid out a towel and parasol, and unwrapped an ice cream cone he had been saving for the beach; meanwhile, Sina had immediately jumped into the cool, refreshing water as soon as she was able.

"Jeez, Dexio, what's taking you?" she called out to the boy.

Taking refuge under the shade of the parasol driven into the sand, Dexio sat quietly, licking at a cone of rapidly-melting ice cream as he watched his friend splash about, waist-deep in the ocean's waves. Even as it appeared that Sina was quite enjoying herself in the water, the blond boy found himself unable to join her… at least, not until he was done with his ice cream.  
>Finishing the cold, sweat treat was a simple task, and Dexio stood to his feet after the last bite, preparing to join Sina in the water… and that was when someone else had arrived.<p>

Sina and Dexio recognized the newcomer as the figure drew closer; it was Calem from Vaniville Town, the boy that Professor Sycamore had taken a shine to. The two assistants had crossed paths with Calem a number of times since first meeting him, and were always interested to see how much progress the boy had made in completing his Pokédex.

"Hey, it's Cal!" Sina announced. "Hi, Cal!"

Calem waved to the girl with a quiet, "Hello."

Dexio was quite surprised to see the brown-haired boy. "Cal? What brings you here?"

Calem's eyes shifted about the area; he seemed to be averting his gaze from Dexio and his choice of swimsuit. "Well… I was looking for Pokémon and…"

"I see." The blond boy could not help feeling self-conscious once he picked up on the fleeting movements of Calem's eyes. "But I can assure you that we did not see any rare Pokémon here."

"Oh… okay." Calem's head tilted down, and all he could see was Dexio's legs and the vast area of pale golden sands.

"Sorry, Cal, but we looked very carefully, trust me." Approaching the brown-haired boy, Dexio grabbed Calem from behind by the shoulders and gently coaxed him in the opposite direction. "You may as well be looking somewhere el- **wha?!**" Dexio's harmless lies were cut short as he felt a startling sensation from beneath his feet.

"**Uwaaaah!" **He was not alone in that respect; Calem felt the same, yelping out as they suddenly sunk deep into the sand, like they had unwittingly walked into a patch of quicksand that acted very, very fast.  
>However, it was not quicksand they had fallen into, but rather, a pitfall trap dug in the ground, disguised by only a slight layer of sand that would collapse when something heavy and unfortunate enough were to tread upon it.<p>

And as it turned out, the unlucky victims of this setup were Calem and Dexio.

"…Where did this hole come from?!" Dexio questioned, very frustrated at what had just happened at his expense.

As if to reply, a small, round head emerged from beneath the sand nearby to inspect the contents of the hole; it was a Trapinch that had in fact been the one to devise the trap hole in the first place, in an attempt to capture prey for food. Under any other circumstances, Dexio would have thought it rather odd for a Trapinch to be in this area, but as it was, his mind was still a bit shaken by suddenly falling into a pit he literally did not see coming.

After Trapinch had regressed back underground into the sand, dismissing the two boys as a non-viable food source, Dexio attempted to calm down and consider his options.

Tilting his head, he saw that the pit they had fallen into was very deep, and neither one of them could move their arms or legs enough to climb their way out, as the sand at this depth didn't seem to yield to their movements. It may have been for the better though; even if they tried to climb the pit, that would only get their faces buried in more sand. As far as Dexio could see, all he could do was call for help.

"Sina! Sina, where are you?!" he shouted as loudly as he could without putting Calem's ears at risk, considering that the other boy's face was not more than an inch away from his.

The girl took longer than expected to observe what had happened to the two boys, and he poked her head into the pit once she was close enough. Sina, like the boys, was quite surprised to see that such a deep hole had come out of nowhere; despite being only wide enough to barely fit Calem and Dexio, it looked to be near six inches deeper than they were tall.

"Hey, guys," she chimed, like the situation was in no way serious at all. "What are you doing in that hole?"

Dexio was not amused by his friend's nonchalance. "Gee, what does it look like we're doing here? Throwing a party? Or maybe baking a cake? Go on and guess."

Sina's smile widened as a witty comeback came to mind in haste. "Well, if you ask me, it looks like you two were trying to get a little privacy! Heh heh, why else are you squished up so close together?"

"Are you going to help us out of this thing or not?" The blond boy diverted the subject to focus the girl's attention. Just for the sake of winding her friend up even more, the purple-haired girl pretended to think hard about her answer.

After about an agonizingly drawn-out minute, she replied. "Why, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll go look for a rope or something. I might be some time though… There's no rush, right?"

"Sina, please. This is serious," Dexio retorted, but she had already left, and only Calem was around to hear him. Since the moment they had fallen in the pit together, the brown-haired boy had gone silent with shock, and all he seemed to be doing was breathing heavily and in a panicked manner, as his eyes almost bulged wide open.

With nothing else to do but wait, Dexio couldn't bear to see Calem so distraught; they were friends after all, and from previous observation, the professor's assistant knew very well that the younger boy was unusually diffident, even within the company of his peers.

"Cal… Cal, just relax," he began, "There's no need to panic, okay?"

Calem responded with a nod, and his breathing slowed, though he continued to exhale deeply, directly into the other boy's face.

A distinct aroma of chocolate continued to waft from Calem's breaths, and easily made their way into Dexio's nose. He didn't want to admit it, but he was more than okay with the sweet smell coming from Calem's mouth, which he found calming… and just a little arousing?

Dexio cursed himself for thinking like that; due to how tight the space was, the two boys were left in a very awkward position, with both of their legs weaving together, and their crotches pressing together in a way that was almost too contrived and perverted. The boy in the speedo couldn't afford to get excited, as there was no telling how Calem would react to something hardened and lengthened jabbing at his groin.

Unfortunately, Calem's breathing did not cease – just how much chocolate had he eaten to make his breath saturated with the smell? – and on top of that, it was starting to get hotter and hotter inside the pit due to the intense sunlight. Dexio could see beads of sweat upon Calem's face – as hot as the day was, the brown-haired boy didn't even think to change his regular attire – and in addition to that, he could feel the perspiration of his own body too. With less clothing to soak the falling droplets, Dexio felt the sweat trickle down his neck, his chest and his arms, and the way they tickled at his body as they ran down did no favors for his arousal.

"Haa… so hot," muttered Calem, and he threw his head back as far as he was able. Being in a rather awkward position, he squirmed around in an attempt to seek any comfort available. However, it was a futile effort, as the only part of him to move in any significant way was his hips, which caused his pants-covered crotch to rub against Dexio's swimsuit-clad one, which only served to frustrate the blond boy.

"Cal, what are you doing?" he blurted out, trying to ignore the friction that Calem was applying.

Calem stopped moving, and his sweating face winced into a sad frown, like he had been mercilessly scolded. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he whined. He had eased up on his breathing, but the scent of chocolate continued to linger about the enclosed space… or maybe Dexio's subconscious mind was beginning to betray him by messing with his senses, with the intention of seeking sexual release.

That would explain why, of all things, the smell of chocolate on Calem's breath was making it harder for him to focus.

"It's okay," Dexio reassured the other boy. "I was just surprised by it, that's all."

Calem didn't reply, and save for the sound of crashing waves in the distance, everything had fallen silent.

Dexio's eyes looked off to the side, avoiding Calem's gaze. "Um, Cal, when you did that, did you feel anything?" The blond boy couldn't clearly see it, but Calem was preventing himself from looking directly forward as well.

"Well… something was poking me… in the…" he began, but couldn't bring himself to complete his sentence.

"I see," Dexio replied. "To be honest with you, it kind of got me excited when you did that." He cleared his throat with a cough. "Does that sound gay to you?"

Calem shook his head a little. "I… I think it is okay," he asserted, and Dexio forced a weak smile.

"In that case, do you mind if we keep doing that? It might calm us down." Dexio's mind seemed to be falling one step behind of his mouth, and he found himself wondering just what the hell he was trying to pull by asking Calem to help him get off – indirectly, but his intentions felt all too obvious.

Calem didn't reply.

"Cal?" Dexio's eyes shifted back to looking at the other boy. "If you don't want to, that's oka- **uuuh!**" The blond boy had been caught completely off-guard by Calem suddenly beginning to rub his crotch with Dexio's again; this time, however, his movements were particularly deliberate, intent on supplying mutual pleasure.

Dexio's breathing intensified; Calem's movements combined with the stuffy atmosphere of the sand pit was making him lose control; his face was growing more red by the second, and his sweat output multiplied twofold. His penis, which had already been somewhat excited prior, was beginning to expand further. The tight-fitting speedo that Dexio was wearing had made it more difficult for the long organ to point in its intended direction, but there was nothing he could do about it, since his arms couldn't move enough to lower his swimsuit. All the same, Dexio endured it as he began to apply his own pressure to counterbalance Calem's.

More or less silently, the two boys continued to press their genitals together, and Dexio could feel through both layers of their clothing that Calem was getting hard too, though inside of his navy-blue pants, his bulge was considerably less visible than Dexio's, whose left very little to the imagination; the speedo-wearing boy thought it almost unfair that the brown-haired boy had more to feast his eyes on… assuming he was interested in that kind of thing.

"Ah... mmh…" Short moans escaped from Calem's mouth as they continued, but the other boy managed to restrain himself from moaning in turn by holding his breath – it was a practiced reflex that stemmed from Dexio's previous experiences of having to masturbate when the urge grew too strong; he was quick to learn that it was necessary not to alert Sina, the professor, or anyone else within earshot of the laboratory's bathroom to his sinful deeds.

Gradually, Calem and Dexio's movements were becoming more and more vigorous, as each boy instinctively sought release from their mutual stimulation. It was quickly becoming too much for either of them to bear, and both of them could feel their peak approaching.

"A-aah…" Calem gasped." I… I feel strange…"

"Keep going," Dexio encouraged. "It's gonna feel great."

It was but a few moments later that the blond boy was proven right.

"Uuuuh!" Calem's climax was signaled by a loud moan as the brown-haired boy writhed, barely able to cope with the sensation of his orgasm; Dexio's followed right afterwards.

"Nnh… I'm cumming!" Dexio's back attempted to arch as he felt the intense waves of pleasure coursing his body, and his dick began twitching madly as it released its seed in quick spurts, all of which were caught by the fabric of his swimsuit, leaving his crotch area sticky and wet.

After they were both expended, their satisfied penises retreated into their flaccid state, and the hot air permeating the pit, smelling strongly of chocolate and sweat, beckoned Calem and Dexio towards a much-deserved rest.

%%%

"…Cal! Dexio!"

A voice had woken Calem and Dexio up; neither boy could tell how much time had passed since they had fallen asleep, as the sun remained high for a long time in the summer days, and only began to set during the late evening hours.

"Did ya miss me?" The voice belonged to Sina, who had finally returned to check on the boys; for once, Dexio was glad that the girl had decided to take her time to come back.

"That depends," replied the blond boy. "Did you find a way to get us out of this hole?"

Sina went on to explain herself. "I couldn't find a rope, but maybe this will do!"

A Pokémon jumped into the pit to join Calem and Dexio.

"Abra?" Both of them commented in unison, recognizing the creature of yellow and brown colors, its eyes permanently kept shut.

"…" The Abra didn't make any noise, but it started glowing with a white aura of psychic power, preparing to use its signature Teleport move.

In a bright flash, the two boys suddenly found themselves back above ground level, teleported out of the pit along with Abra. Dexio began to shiver a little as his skin was exposed to the colder air of open space, but he was grateful to be out of the hole.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me to catch one of those things," Sina remarked as she recalled Abra into its Poké Ball; they noticed that the purple-haired girl was still wearing the same bikini from before; had she been wearing it all this time, as she went out looking for a suitable Pokémon?

Before doing anything else, Calem kicked at the sand in front of his feet, trying to fill the very pit he and Dexio had fallen into. When the two professor's assistants realized this, they joined in to assist the boy; it took all three of them no more than a quarter-hour to fill the pit to a safe level.

"Thank you…" Calem said with a smile on his face, before he turned around and left.

As Sina and Dexio walked back to Lumiose City, the girl turned to the boy, bearing a snide expression.

"So, Dexio, what was it like being stuck in there with Cal?" she asked.

The blond boy couldn't bear to tell her the truth; what he and Calem had done in that time was to remain a secret to everyone else.

"Nothing happened," he lied.

"Eh?" One of Sina's eyebrows was raised. "But you smell like you've been sweating something fierce. Was it hot in there?"

"What do you expect?" Dexio retorted. "It was a hole in the sand."

But the girl remained unconvinced that nothing of interest had taken place. "I dunno about you or Cal, but if I was trapped in a hole with a boy in nothing but a speedo, I'd find that pretty sexy."

Dexio was startled by how close to the truth Sina was approaching. "There was nothing sexy about it, trust me."

Sina shrugged. "If you say so. By the way, you might wanna give your speedo a wash as soon as you can. It'll get all stiff if you let the cum sit there too long."

Dexio almost tripped and fell over when he heard that; he knew from the very beginning that wearing that speedo would backfire on him.


End file.
